villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Hertford
Lord Hertford is the main antagonist of the 1996 animated film version of The Prince and the Pauper. His main goal is to rule England, and get rid of the real heir, Prince Edward, because he is the only obstacle to him to become Lord High Protector. He wants to achieve his goal with the help of the humanoid feline henchman named Panza. He was voiced by , who also played Gnasty Gnorc in the Spyro the Dragon franchise, Agent Smithson in Disney's Recess: School's Out, Lord Osmund Saddler in Resident Evil 4, the Dragon in Disney's Timon & Pumbaa, Tim Scam in Totally Spies, and Samuel in Disney's Tarzan. Biography Hertford was a trusted advisor of the King of England, and he lived in the palace. He was responsible for the studies for the kings son, Edward. Edward always hated him. The King was old, and Hertford tried to convince him to make him Lord High Protector upon his death, therefore he could rule England. The only thing was that the rightful heir was Prince Edward. The king wanted to appoint Hertford the title Lord Protector, but Edward doesn't want it. Later, he found Panza, the anthropomorphic feline warrior, who is the captain of the palace guards, to help him accomplish his plot. Hertford offers him the title of lord, if he helps him. Panza agrees. Later he comes up with a plan, to get England to his hands, by a document, which makes him Lord High Protector. The king would never sign that without his sons consent, so he says to the king that is a document for a new orphanage in London, and it would be a great last act to do that. The king does not see what is on the paper due to his poor eyesight from sickness. He signs it, and after that the king dies. Hertford is sure about that his goal is succeeded. He immediately goes to the Princes room to announce him his father's death. He says that the king signed the document by his will. At this point Hertford unbeknownst that the Prince has been switched roles with a beggar boy from London, called Tom Canty, who looks identical with Edward, and the real Prince is in the streets of London. Hertford shows the document to Tom, but Edgar, the royal falcon notices that the royal seal is missing from the paper, so without that, it worth nothing. Hertford and Panza begin to looking for the seal, but they cannot find it. He realizes that the seal must be at the Prince, so he captures Tom and Edgar. Tom denies that he would have the seal, but suddenly a guard arrives with a beggar girl. It's Sasha, Tom's Sister. Suddenly Hertford realizes the truth, that the real Prince is not in the palace. He turns this event into his advantage. He threatens Tom to be crowned king or he kills Sasha, and then he could manipulate him, so he could rule England. He locks them into the palace's prison, and orders Panza to capture Edward. The next day is the coronations day. They almost put the crown to Toms head, but suddenly, the real Prince Edward arrives, with the knight Miles Handon. Edward shows the royal seal, as a proof that he is the rightful heir, and then Tom tells that Edward is right, He tells the truth, that they switched roles for a joke. Hertford tries to escape, he grabs Tom, and uses him as a hostage, he threatens to choke him with his staff. He almost escapes, but suddenly Edgar arrives, and pours a magic potion to Hertford, by the lord become a pig. The guards took him away. Gallery 61664268 2204205032997242 5585694527106056192 n (1).png panzahertford.png|Panza and Hertford in the royal treasury hertfordpanza.png|Lord Hertford with Panza Hertford.png|Hertford singing "I Want to be King" hertford2.png|Hertord capturing Tom hertford5.png|"You stupid bird!" hertford3.png|Hertford makes the king sign the document hertford4.png|Hertford threatens to kill Sasha hertford6.png|Hertford's fate Trivia *He sings a song called "I want to be King". Category:Aristocrats Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Elderly Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Oppressors Category:Book Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Servant of Hero Category:Master Orator